


The Emerald City Can Wait

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chair Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reading, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's reading, but Dean has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emerald City Can Wait

Sam’s in the middle of _The Road to Oz_ when Dean suddenly appears next to his armchair and plucks the book right out of his hands. “Hey!” Sam complains, making a grab for it, but Dean just shuts it and tosses it onto the nearby tabletop, unfortunately out of Sam’s reach. 

“Enough reading,” Dean growls before Sam can do more than glare at him. 

Sam starts to say something, but then Dean climbs onto the armchair with him, straddling his lap and bringing their mouths together in one swift movement. His hands grip Sam’s shoulders, pulling him up from the cushion as he tangles their tongues together; his knees press into the chair next to Sam’s hips, bracketing him, close enough that Sam can feel the bulge of his erection pressing up against his stomach. 

He should protest, Sam knows, but he can never resist Dean when he does this, when he claims Sam without warning, kissing him like there’s nothing else in the world he wants more. So Sam kisses him back, surging up to meet him, his own hands grasping at Dean’s hips and pulling him in closer, his own cock hard and ready. Dean tastes like beer, and Sam drinks him in, sucking on his lower lip, breathing in his air. “Dean,” he rasps, sliding his hands under Dean’s shirt and spreading his fingers over his brother’s abdomen, feeling the muscles shift and tighten. 

“Need you,” Dean growls back, breaking the kiss long enough to yank Sam’s shirt over his head in a flurry of seams and freed buttons. As soon as Dean’s tossed it aside, Sam seals his mouth back over Dean’s and grapples for his, fumbling for the hem and managing to drag it off after a few false tries. The moment it’s off of him, Dean latches onto Sam’s neck, trailing his mouth from the line of his jaw down over the pulse pounding in his throat before dipping his tongue into the hollow between Sam’s collarbones. Gasping, Sam lifts his chin, lengthening his neck and giving Dean better access.

“Sammy,” Dean breathes into his skin, licking a stripe from his collarbone to the sensitive spot just under Sam’s ear. His hands press onto the planes of Sam’s chest, his fingers crooking, the fingernails scraping across Sam’s nipples.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sam pants, his back arching, his cock jumping at the touch. He reaches for Dean, gets his hands on Dean’s biceps. “Dean, god—”

Dean does it again, slowly, dragging his nails over the nubs before following them with his mouth. His teeth graze over Sam’s nipples, and Sam swears again, his hips bucking, as Dean licks over them, his tongue swirling around first the right, then the left. “Like that?” he purrs, pinching them both.

“Christ,” Sam gasps, digging his fingertips into Dean’s arms as Dean twists his fingers, rolling Sam’s nipples between them. “ _Yes_.”

“Good,” Dean whispers, setting his mouth on Sam’s right nipple. Sam whimpers as Dean sucks it into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth, teasing it into a stiff peak. Fire seems to scorch across him, drawn out by every touch of Dean’s mouth. He’s going to leave bruises on Dean’s arms at this rate, but he can’t help it; Sam tightens his grip, keening as Dean switches to the other nipple, sucking and nibbling and biting until Sam’s practically sobbing with tension. His dick’s so hard that it’s almost popping out of his jeans, and he wants to reach down and free it, wants to rub a hand over the length and feel the heat there too, but he can’t seem to let go of Dean, especially not when Dean pulls back and blows cool air across his chest. His nipples tighten at that, and he cries out loud when Dean licks slowly across them next, heat following coolness, sending sparks of pleasure through him.

“Dean,” he begs, writhing against the back of the chair, dimly aware that it’s groaning underneath them. Dean doesn’t reply; he kisses Sam’s nipples, so gently Sam whines and forces himself to let go of Dean’s arms so he can grab for his head. But Dean ducks him, suddenly swinging one leg over Sam’s so that he’s kneeling on the cushion next to him instead of sitting across his thighs. “What—” Sam starts, but then Dean pushes a hand onto his chest just under his pectoral and bends over him, wrapping his lips back around Sam’s nipple and sucking, hard. The new angle makes it so that Dean’s neck is close enough for Sam to put his own mouth on it, but before he can Dean scrapes his teeth across Sam’s nipples, feathering his tongue across them, and Sam practically screams.

“Dean, god, so fucking good,” he babbles, wrapping one arm tight around Dean’s curved back. He fumbles for Dean’s head with the other, sifting his fingers into Dean’s hair and holding him still, just long enough for him to lay a line of kisses down the slope of Dean’s neck. Dean hums, his hand sliding down Sam’s abdomen until it reaches the button on his jeans. 

“Lift up,” he murmurs, pulling the zipper on Sam’s jeans. Sam grabs for Dean’s shoulder and lifts his hips as Dean shoves his jeans down around his thighs. His cock springs free, fully erect and already shining at the tip. Dean wraps his hand around it without lifting his head; he’s mouthing at Sam’s nipples now, lipping them over and over as he strokes his palm down the shaft. Sam thrusts into it, jerking his hips and pushing against the heat of Dean’s palm. Dean chuckles, sending vibrations through him, and thumbs over the slit. “You definitely like this,” he breathes, sounding pleased.

Of course I fucking do, Sam wants to tell him. But he can’t form words now, not with Dean’s mouth sucking trails across his nipples and his hand working Sam’s cock. All he can do is hold on as heat spirals through him, shivering his skin and tightening his body, until it’s too much, Dean’s lips and fingers and warmth overwhelming him. With a cry Sam comes, spilling over Dean’s hand, his cock pumping out streams until, finally, he falls back against the cushion, spent.

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean growls, moving up to bruise their mouths together. Sam kisses him back, open-mouthed and sloppy, tasting him again as he reaches for Dean’s own jeans. Dean swears as he manages to slip the button and delve his hand inside. His brother’s cock is hard and heavy in his hand, and Sam wraps his fingers around it tight. His grip is a little shaky, but it’s enough; three strokes and Dean bites out a curse and comes, his cock jerking against Sam’s palm, stickiness spattering them both. 

Dean collapses onto him, his weight pushing Sam down against the cushions, and Sam wraps his arms around him and breathes him in, sex and salt and Dean. “Damn, that was good,” he says out loud. He strokes a hand over Dean’s hair, tangling his fingers in the short damp strands. “I might even forgive you for taking my book.”

Dean laughs a little and touches a finger to one of Sam’s nipples, eliciting a hiss. Sam grabs for him, dragging his head back down to kiss him hard. “You are such an asshole,” he informs him, mock-glaring. “You’d better be willing to follow up on that.”

“Told you enough reading,” Dean grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [you know they are brothers](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/) tumblr, with [merakieros](http://merakieros.tumblr.com) making the gif. See [here](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/126391056060/sams-in-the-middle-of-the-road-to-oz-when-dean) for the inspiration. :D NSFW!
> 
> Crossposted to [LJ](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/93822.html).


End file.
